


Precious Hours

by SaraJaye



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, Library Sex, M/M, Slash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory hates the evil Jennifer Basset for taking his best friend away. Topanga hates the evil Jennifer Basset for making her darling Cory miserable. Shawn is beginning to regret his choice. It all comes to a head in the school library, after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Hours

Notes: Yes, there is mild bashing, but only to the extent of which it was portrayed in the episode. BMW canon is great in the way it humors itself. Originally written for Yuletide challenge 2006.

-x-

It wasn't as if Cory and Shawn had never been apart for long periods of time before. Be it family obligations, grounding, vacations, or girlfriends, they each had their own lives. And they were fine with that.

Then Jennifer took Shawn away from Cory.

At first, it wasn't too horrible. They met in secret at the library, talked on the phone, and stole moments together during classes. But when Jennifer found Shawn's box of Cinnabon receipts, they couldn't even have that anymore. She kept such a leash on him he wouldn't even go comb his hair without asking her first.

Cory hated that evil girl for taking his Shawn away from him. _His_ Shawn, not hers. And it hurt to think Shawn could be so easily lured by her cheap kisses. Did Cory mean so little to him?

Topanga hated that evil girl for making her Cory suffer. She had a feeling of the extent to which Cory was missing Shawn, but chose not to suspect. Ignorance was bliss, after all.

One night, Cory decided he'd had enough. He and Topanga hatched a cunning plan: She'd persuade Jennifer to go to the mall and try on shoes, and Cory would spend a few precious hours with Shawn. They let Shawn in on the plan so he could come up with a good cover story (you can't go wrong with crotchety old relatives!).

Jennifer bought the whole thing. Shawn was happy to have freedom, Cory was happy to see Shawn, and Topanga was happy to go shopping for shoes. A girl can never have too many shoes.

So Cory sat on top of a table in the library, waiting for Shawn. He didn't feel right about breaking in after hours, but it was the one place no one would ever look for them. Five minutes to seven. Shawn would be here any second.

He didn't even know what they'd _do_ for those precious hours. Study? Look at weird stuff on the internet? Talk about sports? Relationships? No, tonight was for _forgetting_ about the evil Jennifer Basset.

As the clock hit seven, Cory heard the window open, followed by a familiar dismount from the ledge to the floor.

"Still got it!" Shawn ran a hand through his hair. He carried a flashlight and wore his best pair of khakis. Cory loved Shawn in those khakis.

Then again, Cory just loved Shawn. Shaking his head, he jumped off the table and ran to hug him.

"It's been so long," he said. Shawn gave a bemused smile.

"Cory, it's been four days," he said. Leave it to Cory to overdramatize things. But that was one of the many things Shawn loved about him.

"It felt like four years," Cory said, burying his face in Shawn's neck. He was wearing that cologne, too. "If I'd known you were gonna fancy yourself up I would've worn my good shirt." He wore tan slacks and a red crew-neck sweater over a black polo shirt. "But it was in the wash, so what can ya do?"

"You look fine," Shawn said. "Heh, listen to us. We sound like we're on a date."

"Well, we kinda are." Cory smiled and sat back down on the table. "Come, sit. We have a lot to talk about!"

So they talked. Sports, school, the "one-man show" Eric was trying to plug all over town, Chet's latest lottery system (even with a real job, the man still had his dreams), old memories, guessing how many shoes Topanga would come back from the mall with.

The mall was where the conversation hit a sharp turn. Jennifer.

"So before I left, she gave me this pager," Shawn said. "She's really messing up my life, man."

"A pager? So what are you gonna do if she pages you?" Cory asked.

"I turned it off. I'll just tell her it got lost or stolen or something like that." Shawn shrugged. "But seriously, now she's telling me what to wear, what to eat, criticizing my study habits...it's a _nightmare_."

Cory frowned.

"Then why did you get back together with her?" he asked. "Oh, right, cause she's a good kisser."

"It's not about that," Shawn argued. "She can be nice...sometimes. She just doesn't like you, that's all."

"And that means _nothing_ to you?" Cory was glaring at him now.

"Hey, remember when you and Topanga first got together?" Shawn asked. "You spent all your time with her and I got lonely."

"That's different, Shawn. Topanga is wonderful and caring and giving and didn't tell me to stop being friends with you," Cory said. "The worst we ever had was the pig incident. Jennifer's trying to control your life!"

"Hey, _you_ get on my case about stuff all the time," Shawn said.

"That's different! I do it cause I care. She does it cause she has a sick fetish for power." Cory sighed. "But look, if it bothers you that much then I won't say anything. It's your life, your decision. Just...don't forget me, okay?" He stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait." Shawn grabbed his arm. "No, Cory...you're right. She's pretty, she's a good kisser, but she's a pain in the ass. I don't know what I ever saw in her, I should've never gotten back together with her," he sighed. "I just didn't wanna admit I'd been such a moron."

"You've never had a problem with that before," Cory said, almost teasingly.

Tears pricked at Shawn's eyes as the realization hit him.

"I'd never sold out my buddy for a girl before," he muttered.

Cory sat back down and wrapped an arm around his friend's shaking shoulders.

"So you really regret going back with her?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. Tomorrow I'm gonna tell her it's over," Shawn said.

"What if she kisses you?"

Shawn cracked a smile.

"Maybe I'd better bring Topanga and a cattle prod with me," he joked.

"Should I have her paged at the mall and tell her to pick one up?" Cory laughed. This set Shawn off laughing, and they had to grab onto each other to stop from falling off the table.

Then things took a rather... _surprising_ turn. Grabbing led to kissing, kissing led to groping, and before they knew it Shawn was reaching for Cory's belt.

"Wait..." Cory laughed nervously. "Shawn, are you suggesting we..." He groped for a word that didn't sound too vulgar, or too third-grade. " _screw_ , right here, on school grounds?" Wait, how did they get from kissing to thinking about sex?

"I'm just as confused as you are. But I say if it feels right, we should just go for it," Shawn said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"This is all going way too fast. We don't have any condoms or...whatever people use for man-on-man sex," Cory protested.

"So what, you don't wanna?"

"I didn't say _that_ ," Cory said. "But shouldn't we discuss it first?"

"What's to discuss?" Shawn asked.

"Well, for starters, who's... _doing_ who? If one of us were a girl it'd be easy, but we're two guys and I don't wanna be playing the part of the girl," Cory said. All he knew about gay sex, he'd read on the internet. Out of boredom, of course, he'd never actually _thought_ of having gay sex with his best friend.

Well, maybe.

"I dunno. Play it by ear?" Shawn shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cory laughed.

"Let's just see where it goes." Shawn reached into his pocket. "I've got a condom...for good luck."

"I've got hand lotion. You know me and my dry skin," Cory said, pulling the tube out of his bag.

"You nervous?" Shawn asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. You?"

"Oh yeah. But who cares, we're doing it in a library!" Shawn laughed, pulling Cory against him again.

How they managed not to roll off the table, neither knew. Soon, they were naked, cocks rubbing against each other. Cory debated going down on his friend, or seeing if Shawn wanted to do the same for him, but somehow the thought of oral sex just seemed _awkward_ to him...funny, considering he was about to sex up Shawn, or be sexed up by Shawn, right here on a _library table_ of all places.

He grabbed the hand lotion and looked into Shawn's face. Even in the dark he could see his friend's eyes clouded over with lust.

"I wanna be on top," he whispered. "That okay?"

"Go for it." Shawn pressed the condom into Cory's free hand. Cory took a moment to prepare himself and his partner.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"It's probably gonna hurt."

"I know."

"So if I'm too rough, you just let me know."

"Cory?"

"Yeah, Shawn?"

"Just shut up and do me already," Shawn hissed.

Cory thrust in, and it _did_ hurt, but only for a few minutes. Soon, all Shawn could feel was the sensation of skin on skin, Cory's breath on his neck, the coolness of the table against his back...just all around _good_.

All too soon, Cory hit his peak, followed by Shawn, and everything went hazy. Shawn was dimly aware of Cory collapsing on top of him.

"Wow," he panted as his vision went clear again. "That was _awesome_."

Cory rolled over onto his side, hugging Shawn as he did.

"If you hadn't already made your choice, I'd ask if you had now," he teased.

Shawn smiled.

"You're so dramatic, you know that?"

"And you love me for it."

Shawn laughed, placing a chaste kiss on Cory's lips.

"You wouldn't be my Cory if you weren't."


End file.
